It is well known in the valve art that the most efficient flow path for pressure fluid entering a directional control valve and exiting out of an outlet or cylinder port in the valve is one which is as short as possible. Heretofore, two-way, three-way and four-way directional fluid control valves, and the like, ordinarily required a base member on which was mounted a body member carrying a valve spool member, and with the inlet and outlet passages extending through both the base member and the body member, and then back into the base member for outlet purposes. Such prior art valve structures require many right angle turns in the flow of the fluid through the valve. For example, in valves having the inlet port and exhaust ports on one side of a base member, and the outlet ports or cylinder ports on the other side of the base member, there are required at least a total of eight horizontal and vertical plane, right angle turns to be made by the fluid flowing through the valve, between the inlet port and the outlet or cylinder ports. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,596 discloses a spool type reversing valve, which has a valve spool slidably mounted in a valve body, which is in turn mounted on a valve base. When the fluid passes through a valve such as that shown in the last mentioned patent, it must make many right angle turns, at each of which there is a major pressure loss or drop. In an attempt to decrease the number of right angle turns in a fluid flow circuit through a four-way, directional reversing valve, it has been heretofore proposed that a circular fluid flow path through the valve body be employed to increase the flow efficiency. Such a flow path is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,517. However, the circular fluid flow path employed in the last mentioned patent still employs many right angle turns. Another prior art directional reversing valve, with many right angle turns, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,775.